Tabi'atstani Armed Police
The Tabi'atstani Armed Police (TAP), officially the Tabi'atstani People's Revolutionary Armed Police Force, is a law enforcement force responsible for policing duties in Tabi'atstan, as well as supporting the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. The TAP is part of the Ministry of Public Security, but comes under the command of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan during times of war. History Beginning in 2007, TAP units armed with Shamshir infantry fighting vehicles were deployed to southern central Tabi'atstan to participate in the Tabi'atstan-PMT conflict. In 2012, TAP officers were sent to a village in Merdab Province to deal with a large hornet nest after many villagers had been stung. The officers used a flamethrower to destroy the nest. Mission The TAP's primary missions are internal security and the maintenance of public order. In these functions, they often work with the Internal Troops, as well as other police units of the Ministry of Public Security. Due to their quasi-military nature, TAP units are deployed at strategic sites such as nuclear power stations to serve as guards. Apart from this, the TAP has a second function as a militia force in the event that the USSRT is attacked. Occasionally, TAP units are deployed to support TRA and TRG units when dealing with internal uprisings. Organisation Normally, the TAP comes under the command of the Ministry of Public Security. However, in wartime, the TAP is transferred to the command of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan. Although it is considered a part of the military, it is not legally part of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Nevertheless, TAP units are organised in a military fashion, with the basic units being regiments (1,500 men), battalions (400-500 men), and companies (120 men), although other formations such as divisions and even corps exist. On-duty TAP members wear green military style uniforms, distinguishing them from other police units, who typically wear white or light blue uniforms. The structure of the TAP as of May 2015 is as follows: *Internal Security Units - Maintains internal security throughout the country as well as providing security in designated locations and in urban areas *Specialised Police Units - Help in economic construction projects as well as maintaining national security **Gold Department - Guards geological surveys locating gold and gold production facilities **Hydropower Infrastructure Department - Guards hydropower facilities **Transportation Department - Guards roads, ports, and building sites **Forestry Department - Guards forest resources and fights forest fires *Public Security Units **Firefighting forces - Mainly fights fires but also helps protect civilians in accidents and disasters not related to warfare **Public Security Guard Force - Mainly protects party and state leaders, but also protects provincial and foreign state leaders Internal Security Units Of the TAP's estimated strength of roughly 530,000 men, some 290,360 belong to the force's internal security units, which are organised into division sized elements known as "contingents". There are a total of 47 of these internal security contingents. The Internal Security Units act as union-wide tactical law enforcement and riot-control units, similar to the Special Purpose Mobility Units which fall under local jurisdiction. Their responsibilities have some overlap with those of the Internal Troops, although the Internal Troops are more focused on counter-insurgency. Specialised Police Units The Specialised Police Units are comprised of approximately 100,000 men. In addition to the three most well known independent national-level units, the Black Tiger Commando Unit, the Kestrel Commando Unit, and the NAME, there are 31 provincial-level Specialised Police Units and five Special Operations Detachments. Firefighting forces The firefighting forces of the Tabi'atstani Armed Police number some 130,000 personnel. They are under the operational command of the Firefighting Directorate (Seventh Directorate) of the Ministry of Public Security. Equipment Firearms *'Bows' **NL28 multifunctional crossbow (China) **QSZ-92 semi-automatic pistol (China) *'Pistols' **BBQ-901 tranquilliser gun (China) *'Submachine guns' **CF-05 submachine gun (China) **Norinco QCW-05 suppressed bullpup submachine gun (China) *'Assault rifles' **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Shotguns' *'Sniper rifles' **QBU-88 bullpup designated marksman rifle (China) *'Grenade launchers' **AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **QLZ-04 automatic grenade launcher (China) *'MANPADS' *'Anti-tank weapons' **B-10 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **Type 65 recoilless rifle (China) **Type 69 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (China) **Type 78 recoilless rifle (China) *'Incendiary weapons' **FPH-02 man-portable flamethrower (China) Vehicles Artillery and air defence Aircraft Other equipment *Beijing Paier Technologies LRAD 500X acoustic hailing device (China) *Beijing Paier Technologies LRAD 1000X acoustic hailing device (China) See also *Paramilitary forces of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement